


The Wendigo

by coolbattlegirl



Series: Two Doofuses in Love [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Horrorlust - Freeform, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Idk what I’m doing, M/M, Underlust Sans (Undertale), Wendigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbattlegirl/pseuds/coolbattlegirl
Summary: Lust regrets looking out the window.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Two Doofuses in Love [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859410
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	1. The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it’s a new fanfic! This was just for fun, but if I feel inspired enough I might make another chapter so we’ll have to see.

Lust narrowly managed to avoid falling face-first into the ground, which wouldn't be fun for him. After managing to regain his balance, Lust continued with his search.

Now you may be wondering, what was he searching for in the forest? Well, apparently one of the neighbor's kids threw their frisbee over the fence, and being too scared to go into the forest, the child asked for his help. So here he was in the forest looking for a frisbee.

Lust looked high and low for that damn frisbee. Like how far did that kid throw it? He looked back to the fence he had gone through, noticing that he was a little far from it.

"I really hope I find that frisbee soon..." Lust didn't like being in this forest. It always gave him the feeling of being watched.

"I'm probably imagining it." After all, who would be in this forest? Hopefully, not anything dangerous. After a few more minutes of searching, Lust finally spotted the brightly colored frisbee.

Unfortunately, it was stuck in a tree, meaning he would have to climb the tree to reach it. _"Thank the stars I decided not to wear high heels today."_ Grabbing onto a branch, Lust began to scale the tree, humming an old nursery rhyme to as he did.

When he finally reached the frisbee, Lust suddenly felt like he had been dumped in ice-cold water. Not wanting to be in the forest any longer, the skeleton quickly got down from the tree, but not before grabbing the frisbee.

The purple skeleton quickly made his way towards the fence, avoiding the roots that threatened to trip him. When Lust finally reached the fence, he turned wasted no time in exiting the forest. He honestly didn't want to stay in the forest any longer.

The child that had requested his help ran up to him. A bright smile on their face when they saw their frisbee, but their smile quickly dropped into a worry expression.

"Mr...? Are you okay?" Seems like the child had noticed how rattled he looked. Lust smiled gently at them before reassuring that he was alright. Just a little spooked was all. As he waved goodbye to the little monster, Lust couldn't help but feel like something or someone was watching him.

Yet when Lust looked around, he saw no one. "I'm just being paranoid..." The forest always left him feeling uneasy. It was probably nothing...

At least he hoped it was nothing. 

Later that night, when Lust had been preparing to go to bed, he suddenly heard a noise coming from outside.

At first, Lust thought it was just a wild animal of some sort, but that assumption quickly disappeared, when he heard what he could only describe as radio static. It sounded distant at first, but after a minute or two, Lust realized it was getting closer.

Soon it was right outside the window. The purple skeleton was rattling at this point. The sound still hadn't stopped, and after a few seconds, Lust realized whatever was outside his window, was singing.

But what disturbed the monster more was that it was singing a nursery rhyme, the one he had sung earlier in the forest. The horrified skeleton watched as a dark shadow came over the window, blocking the moonlight.

Despite the voice in his mind screaming at him to run, Lust stepped closer towards the window. Lust had no idea what the hell he had been thinking at this very moment, but he drew back the curtains. Which was a decision he immediately regretted.

Staring back at him was the most horrifying creature he had ever seen in his life. It was another skeleton, and yet it wasn't at the same time. In fact, Lust didn't even know if this was a monster.

The creature had antlers that looked like dead branches, and it's red eyes stared straight into Lust's soul. Its body had abnormally long arms and legs. Whatever this creature was it definitely wasn't something he wanted to encounter. Ever.

And yet he had. There it stood outside his window, staring at him with its blood-red eye. Lust watched as it lifted its long claws up to the window, scratching the glass slightly. And then the creature out the most ungodly screech he had ever heard in his life.

Whatever the creature did next, he didn't know. Because Lust promptly proceeded to pass out on his bedroom floor. 


	2. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust receives a little gift from an unknown person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghjkl-  
> Here we are! A chapter! After so long! I’m sorry for the wait. School has been draining me of my sanity and I barely had anytime to write. I really apologize for the wait ^v^);  
> This chapter is a little short (Hope it’s not too short) but I hope you enjoy it regardless. Enjoy!

The next day, Lust awakened to find himself tucked in bed, which was strange because he was pretty sure he passed out on the floor. So what and more importantly, how was he in bed?

Unless what happened last night was just a nightmare, which Lust was kinda hoping was. Lust let out a yawn, rubbing his eye sockets, "The creature... or... whatever the hell that thing was scratched my window, right?"

The tired skeleton slipped out of bed and walked towards the window. As Lust reached out his hand to open the curtain, he paused. What if the scratches were there? What would he do then? Would he pack up his stuff and leave?

Maybe... maybe he was better off not knowing. Lust shook his head, "No! I... I have to know!" He quickly separated the two curtains, and to his relief, the window was no covered in any scratches.

"Oh, thank the stars..." It was just a dream then! Him seeing that horrid looking creature and passing out, that was just a dream! And here he was, frightened over something so silly. Lust shook his skull, "I'm such a fool..." Placing the curtains back in place, Lust turned around to fix himself breakfast. 

Breakfast was pretty peaceful and delicious, to say the least. Lust had made himself a nice plate of French Toast. As he finished off the last of his toast, Lust heard some shuffling coming from behind him.

Turning around, he saw his beloved dog, Jasmine staring up at him with her adorable little puppy eyes. "You wanna go for a walk, baby?" Lust cooed at his companion, who in return let out an excited bark.

"Alright, let me get dressed first, okay?" Jasmine let out another bark, wagging her tail in excitement. As Lust started to clean up his table, a knock was heard at the door, "Huh? Who could that be...?

" Drying off his hands, Lust made his way over to the front door, "Hello- Oh... there's no one here..." Lust looked left and right to see if he could spot the unknown person, but he couldn't seem to spot anyone around. Maybe it was one of the children from the neighborhood?

From the corner of his eye, Lust spotted something colorful on the ground. It was as, "Flower?" Whoever had knocked on his door left him flowers! Oh, how considerate of them! They looked absolutely lovely.

"Heh... those kids are kind." Maybe these flowers were payment for when he returned the frisbee to those kids yesterday. Lust gathered up the freshly picked flowers and brought them inside.

"Now... where did I put that vase?" After a bit of searching, Lust managed to find a vase in the closet that he used for storage. After filling the vase with water and arranging the flowers, Lust finally went to get dressed. 

  
"Come one, Jasmine! Let's go for a walk now!" Jasmine was practically shaking in excitement, making the skeleton laugh at her antics. Oh, he loved his dog dearly... 

From afar, it watched its mate leave their house with what seemed to be a small white fluffy... what did humans call those animals again? Cats? No, no... it was sure that wasn't it... Oh, yes, a dog.

But it didn't really care, it was happy. His mate took his gift. He was happy.

Yes, he was happy. A warm feeling grew in his cold chest. When was the last time he felt this way? Oh... what was he doing again? Oh, yes, his mate was leaving his sanctuary.

Where were they heading off to? Follow... but he could be spotted. He did not like that. No, but he had to protect them.

The creature moved from its watching spot and bean to stalk the unaware skeleton. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Lust has a dog. She is a good doggy. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for being patient with me ^v^)  
> I’ll see you in the next chapter! (Hopefully, the wait won’t be that long. And the chapter will be longer ^v^)

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this! I don’t usually write horror so I hope it was okay ^v^)


End file.
